1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pressure/flow rate control valve which makes it possible to control the pressure and the flow rate of a pressure fluid supplied to or discharged from an actuator such as a cylinder.
2. Description of the Related Art
A pressure/flow rate control valve has been hitherto known, which is used to control the pressure and the flow rate of a pressure fluid supplied to or discharged from an actuator such as a cylinder.
In order to solve the delay of the initial starting time, the present applicant has suggested a pressure/flow rate-adjusting valve comprising a pressure control section for quickly supplying the supply pressure to the inside of a cylinder in a free flow manner to drive the cylinder, while quickly discharging the pressure from the cylinder until arrival at a preset pressure, and a flow rate-adjusting section for controlling the movement speed of the cylinder by adjusting a throttle valve during the exhaust process based on the meter-out control (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 59-12404).